And now We Wait Procrastionation at its finest
by j o e l l e XD
Summary: Sora is off on his new journey... or so he thought. Guess what happens when heard other wise, and why is Riku so darn happy? The waiting game continues!


_**A little something I came up with, after hearing some very interesting news about KH! (which I don't own, by the way!)**_

_**Originally in my other story,**_

_**And Now We Wait...**_

* * *

><p>"Oh I can't believe this!"<p>

Riku and Kairi were playing cards by the dock, when Sora came,shouting.

Riku looked up from his hand, "You're still here? I thought you were off on your next big journey, connecting back all that was broken."

Sora sat between the two, "That's what I thought, but apparently Nomura says different. Ugh I'm never gonna get off these islands at this rate!"

Kairi put her arms around the boy, "Aw don't be sad. Besides; I thought you just wanted to be home safe with just the two of us."

Sora glared at the girl; or at least tried to, but it ended up looking like a big pout. "Yeah, but at least on other worlds I can bash things with an oversized house key and look sane. When I'm here I can't even _tell _anyone that I have a Keyblade!"

"You shouldn't talk that way about your weapon like that Sora. It might end up failing you someday." Riku warned.

Sora stood up and called out his Keyblade, "Who cares? It's not like I'm gonna use it anytime soon!" With that being said, Sora threw the Kingdom Key out into the ocean.

"Sora!" Riku and Kairi cried in unison.

* * *

><p>Within seconds the key reappeared in Sora's hand. With a smirk, the brunette called back his Keyblade.<p>

Riku ran and grabbed Sora by the shirt collar, "Sora have you lost it? You could have lose that thing!"

"Aw, but I didn't." Was Sora's reply

"But if you did?"

Kairi frowned a bit. "Look Sora just because we haven't gone out for the past three years or so; and still haven't plan on going anytime soon, doesn't just give you the right to start acting crazy!"

"Oh but Kairi, you don't understand!" Sora whined, "There _is _going to be a next adventure, it's just that I'm not in it!"

Riku slowly loosen his grip on Sora, "Wait, you're saying that there's going to be _another_ adventure after all?"

"Yup, yup. Nomura says that this person plays a '_central role_' in this story..."

That was all Riku needed to hear before getting all excited. "All Right! It's about time that I got off these islands without having be forced to the darkness!" The silverette fist pumped the air.

Sora and Kairi just stared at the grinning, dancing silverette like he has two heads. "Uh... Riku have _you_ lost it? And hold on, who said that the mystery person is _you_?" Sora asked while getting annoyed at the dancing Riku by the second.

Riku stopped and just grinned at the boy. "Isn't it obvious? You said that the next person who goes on this journey plays a _central role_, right? Well guess who was originally the _rightful _Keyblade bearer before the whole... _minor setback_? That's right, it's all about Riku baby!"

"Wasn't _Chain of Memories _enough for you?" Sora asked stubbornly.

Riku cringed and let out a frustrated sigh. "_Chain of Memories_ sucked! I couldn't show off my moves without using those _sucky_ cards! And in _Kingdom Hearts II _I didn't show up until the _end_! It's just common sense that I'm picked to go on the next journey."

"Oh I disagree Riku. The next person could be _me_ you know." Kairi quipped.

Sora and Riku stared at the Princess of Heart, then looked at each other... Then burst out laughing.

"Yeah sure let a _girl_ carry out the story! Head out of your..."

"Excuse me but what makes you think that _I_ can't pull my weight off these islands?" Kairi asked, annoyed.

Riku scoffed. "Because you didn't even _have _a Keyblade till _after_ we met in The World That Never Was. And when you did got your Keyblade, you could barely even handle it!"

"Uh, hello? Princess of Heart and used to live at Radiant Garden! If anything, that's reason enough on why I should be the one getting off these islands; you know to check out my past?"

"You were a little girl who lived with her grandma, collecting flowers, while listening to fairy tales. Not all that special! " Sora said with a smirk.

Kairi cringed. "And just how do _you_ know that, Sora?"

"You heart was blended with mines during our first adventure; basically I saw whatever you saw at the time when you were four."

"Anyway it doesn't matter who goes where yet. All we know is that the theme to the next story is _Reconnect_." Riku said sadly.

"Humph! I still say that I should be the one going!" Sora sulked.

"Oh get over it!"

Kairi sighed then looked out the ocean. "So what do we do now?"

Riku picked up the abandon deck of cards and began to shuffle, "For now we wait. So whose up for some go fish?"

So Sora, Riku,and Kairi resume to play the waiting game,while looking up at the sunset. Hoping for the day when they will soon be called back into battle, whenever that is...

_I wrote this back in early 2010 when I read an article from Famitsu regarding of the next KH game. Of course now he means KH Dream Drop Distance, but meh, I don't feel like editing. Check out Heartstation (dot) org for everything KH_


End file.
